Stuck in the world of pokemon
by Levi and lucky
Summary: So another stuck in story it will have me and lucky and I believe the third generation of pokemon disclaimer: all pokemon characters are owned by Nintendo (I think)
1. Chapter 1

ok lucky we're done with stuck in the world of mario lucky:now what how about Pokemon me: dude we haven't Played pokemon in a long time I can't remember anything lucky: watch some movies refresh our memories a lot of people have messages us saying they want pokemon me: fine what movie lucky: sea temple me: seriously fine after the movie I learned almost nothing from that lucky: yeah but you have to learn something we will watch some of the anime anyway get typing

You guys asked for it here it is stuck in the world of pokemon just like stuck in the world of Mario but pokemon anyway I'll try to do my best haven't played pokemon in a long time so I'll try to refresh my memory anyway enjoy the story

it was another regular day every friday i go fishing with my brother on my boat

" thats by far the stupidest thing I have heard of " Garrett complained

" come on me being stuck in the world of mario I think is was a great idea and well almost 400 people think so" levi argued

" whatever you gonna write another one" Garrett said

" yeah probably I'm thinking of making the stuck in the world of whatever a series" levi said

" you and you're mind whatever let's dock"

we dock at the nearest pier near the forest

" damn we didn't get anything maybe tomorrow" Garrett frustrated

" let's get some rest" levi heading to the beds in the boat

in the middle of the night

Manaphy

levi awakening hearing a noise

" the hell lucky you hear that" levi looking around

" what oh sorry I fell asleep while you were fishing" lucky in voice form not ghost...yet

" what did it sound like" lucky asked

" remember that movie we saw about Pokemon and the sea temple and what was that pokemons name manaphy right" levi said

" pokemon don't exist" lucky concluded

" I know what I heard I'm gonna go on deck"

levi goes on the deck to hear a splash

" ok what was that" levi scared

" probably just fish just go back to bed" lucky annoyed

suddenly a blue creature comes on deck levi screams and falls while the creature looks curiously

manaphy

" ok that's a pokemon" levi scared

" um... Pokemon are real" lucky also scared

" apparently um... Hi manaphy are you good" levi reaches out his hand to pet manaphy and then a blue light flashes

" ahh what happ- hey I'm a ghost" lucky in his ghost form ( what a shocker)

" oh yeah ghost lucky I forgot about you what happened last night" levi holding his head

" I think we had a dream about Pokemon or something" lucky concluded

" um... Lucky look over there" levi points to a torchic

" oh god..."

" son of a- that's a Pokemon isn't it" levi disappointed

manaphy

" ahh oh god were in the world of Pokemon great" lucky frustrated

" wait levi you have your cane right" lucky said

" oh yeah hang on I'll go get it"

levi goes below deck to find that his cane of world is gone

" it's gone the cane it's gone" levi shocked

" how I thought you brought that everywhere you go" lucky said

" we're lucky to have the ship" levi said

manaphy

" oh yeah a pokemon I feel like we should be more shocked" lucky said

" yeah but the writer wants us to think" levi breaking the 4th wall

" anyway there's a manaphy IN front of us what do we do" lucky expecting a answer

" no idea I guess try To speck to it" levi suggested

" ok I'll try um... Hi manaphy can you tell us why you brought us here" lucky talking to manaphy

" I can't talk remember" levi correcting lucky

the manaphy disappears in the water

" well there's are ticket home gone dammit" lucky said

" hey lucky look what are these pokemon balls" levi finding 3 pokemon balls

" oh god let me guess we're pokemon trainers" lucky frowned

" yeah gimme a sec" levi throws down a pokemon ball and an onix comes out

onix

" hey we got an onix cool how you doing onix" levi patting onixs head

" you realize that thing could kill you" lucky crossing his arms

" seems nice enough" levi still patting onixs head

" ok so how do you let them back in like this return"

onix returns to the pokemon ball

" so were pokemon trainers great this can't be good" lucky worried

" dude come on it's the world of pokemon what do you expect" levi said

" yeah so what do we do first" lucky asked

" I guess find out where we are?" Levi guessed

" hey are you guys ok" ash screamed

" of course ash is here yeah we're fine" levi shouted the last part

thank You for reading this chapter of stuck In the world of pokemon give any suggestions in the reviews below


	2. On the road

welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Pokemon oh yeah if people are wondering There will be NO lemons(basically sex) and if anyone asks what if I don't know ash and may have sex screw that I'm not doing it if you want that find your self another story enjoy

when we left off levi and lucky are well... Stuck in the world of Pokemon and the. Ash appeared

" hide" levi said to lucky

" are you sure you're ok" ash wondered

" yeah meet me at the docks alright" levi shouted

levi steers the ship to the docks

" hi I'm ash this is pikachu thats Brock May and max" ash introduced himself and everyone else

" I'm levi so what are you guys doing out here" levi wondered

" we're heading to johto what are you doing out here" May asked

" I'm also going to johto" levi lied...kind of

" wanna come with us" max asked

" sure I guess let me go get packed" levi going back on his boat

in the rooms below the ship

" wait wheres Garrett" lucky wondered in voice form

" i guess he didn't teleport with us well that sucks" levi frowned

" so were pokemon trainers what we got" lucky asked

" well let's see we got an onyx we know that there's two other poke balls let's open them up" levi grabs a pokeball and a grovlye come out (evolved treeko)

grovlve ( when you see that it means the pokemon is saying it's name)

" yes my favorite evolved pokemon" levi smiled

" ah man I remember how badass this thing is" lucky in ghost form

" how you doing grovlve we should nickname him" levi rubbing grovvlve head

" how about stick" lucky suggested

" oh yeah that's what we nicknamed out grovlve when we had white" levi liking the name

" okay grovlve you will now answer to stick ok bud" levi said

grovlve grovlve he likes the name

levi puts grovlve back in the pokeball

" hey levi what's taking so long" ash screamed

" ok let's go we'll test the last one out later" levi putting all the things he needs in a backpack

levi exists the boat and follows ash and his friends

" how far do we got ash" Brock asked

" there just Over the mountains" ash replied

" so levi you got any pokemon" May asked

" I got 3 onix,stick and I can't remember the last one" levi said

" stick?" May confused

" it's what I call my grovlve stick" levi said

" well it's nice to be traveling with you" May smiled and caught up with the others

" the funny thing is it's animated we're animated" lucky said in voice form

" oh crap I never noticed that" levi whispered

" what was that levi" max heard levi

" oh-um nothing nothing" levi saving himself

they walk for what seemed like days but it was only 3 hours

" lets take a break" ash said

everyone falls on the ground except for levi

" they serious" lucky said

it was getting late so levi and ash set up a little camp

" it'll do for tonight let's get some rest" ash said laying down

everyone goes to sleep but levi can't for some reason

" ugh I can't sleep" levi trying to get some rest

" what time is it" lucky asked

" midnight hmm let's test out that last pokemon away from everyone else" levi walking away from the campsite

" ok let's see they should label these things here we go" levi trying to find the last pokeball

" think it will be good" lucky said in ghost form

" maybe it'll be a mew" levi chuckled

levi throws down the pokeball and a cacturne

cactrune

" hm not what I was expecting but it'll do" levi said

" wait a minute didn't the pokedex entrie say that this thing wait for it's prey to die to drinks its blood" lucky remembered

" that's when it's not being trained but I'm training it let's call him spike" levi nicknamed

cacturne returns to the pokeball

" well that's our 3 pokemon so far I can't believe we're in the world of pokemon" levi said

" we need to find a way back maybe they have a cane of world here" lucky said

"who is that" May sneaking up behind levi

" ah crap" levi whispered

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon feel free to review


	3. Introducing lucky

welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon enjoy

when we left off levi found out he had a grovyle and a cacturne

"Um-hey May what's going on" levi trying to block mays view from lucky

" who were you talking to" May crossed her arms

" um no one what are you doing up this late" levi sweating

" I should be asking you the same" May said

" *sign* lucky come out" levi said

" hey" lucky in ghost form

" ahhh what are you a pokemon" May terrified

" hmm good question no he's not a pokemon he's my brother technically when I was born he didn't "form" and so he's a voice in my head and theres some things that can't really be explained" levi confessed

" so what he lives in you're head" May asked

" he likes to be in his ghost form but around new people he hides" levi said

" ok why doesn't he be in ghost form all the time" May asked

" i'm worried that people might find it a little werid to have a ghost following them" lucky said

" okay I'm going back to bed" May uneasy about lucky

" what if you are a pokemon" levi said

" what?"

" Think about it you might be a pokemon here let me test it out I got some spare pokeballs" levi throws a pokeball at lucky and well he's a pokemon

" sweet let's get him out" levi thought to himself

levi let's lucky out of the pokeball

" never put me in there ever again i will possess you and make you jump off a cliff" lucky shouted

" what the hell happened in there" levi worried

" it felt uncomfortable ok" lucky said

" that's it" levi disappointed

" you know I hate being uncomfortable" lucky said

" you're a voice you can't feel uncomfortable" levi replied

" whatever I'm going back to bed" lucky goes back into Levi's head

levi heads back to sleep when he notices something queer( meaning weird)

" the hell is that" levi sees a blue colored figure staring at him

the figure runs Away

" that was werid" levi goes to sleep

in the morning

Levi awakens to hear muffling then actual language

" morning what you guys talking about" levi rubbing his eyes

" who's lucky" ash asked

levi shocked In fear he asks May to speck in private

" May what the hell" levi whispered

" I can't hold a secret everyone knowas that about me" May said

" yeah but I just met you" levi said

" it's not so bad he can introduce himself to everyone" May trying to convince levi to let lucky meet everyone

" what you two talking about" lucky said exiting his voice form

" do you want to meet everyone else" May suggested

" um sure it couldn't hurt could it" lucky unsure if he should meet everyone

levi signs and lets lucky meet everyone

" everyone mee-where did he go" lucky disappers from mays sight

lucky invisibles sneaks Up on max a levitates him

" ahh what's going on" max In complete fear

" that would be lucky" levi explaining whlie everyone tries to get max down

" put him down lucky" levi said

lucky puts max down and reveals himself

" hello I am lucky brother of levi technically" lucky bowing

they all sit down and talk to lucky except for levi

" so you're a ghost how is that possible" brock asked

" well when levi was born I formed as a voice for him then this girl did something to him and now I'm a ghost"

" how long have you two been traveling" ash asked

" umm- two weeks now" levi guessing

" we should get going" max said

" not on an empty stomach" May stomach grumbling

" don't woory I am an excellent chef I'll cook something up" Brock said

levi builds a fire while ash gets some ingredients

" man all those days camping is really paying off" levi cracking his fingers

" here we go brock I got some berries and other ingredients" ash holding a lot of food

" wait let me see the berries" levi making sure that the berries are not bad

levi examines the berries

" get rid of these one but keep those ones" levi said

" how do you know what berries are good and bad" ash asked

" well I'm a docter and they teach you how to check if berries are poisonis or not" levi said

brock starts making some food ( think of breakfast food ok) after they all eat they get on the trail heading to the hills

" so levi how old are you" ash wondered

" I'm 22 how old are you" levi replied

" I'm 18" ash said ( yes I think He's 18)

" why you guys heading to hoenn( yes generation 3 takes place in hoenn my mistake)

" we're trying to get badges" ash said

" I never had a badge before" levi looking down

" really it's not to hard just gotta train with you're pokemon right pikachu"

pika pika

they make it to the mountains they stop and take a rest

" I think it would be a good time to train" Brock suggested

" levi go train" lucky said in voice form

" I don't know any of my pokemons moves" levi said

" that's the point of training you learn new moves" lucky trying to convince levi to train

" wow you are one cheesy bastard" Levi said

levi decides to watch the others train

" thinking about it now how did I even get these pokemon" levi looking at his pokeballs

" how about our...grandpa gave us these 3 pokemon when we were little" lucky making up an excuse

" it's the best your gonna come up with" levi shacking his head

" hey levi why don't you train" max asked

" I don't know any of my pokemons moves" levi said softly

" hey I'll help you get up" Max helping levi up

thank you for reading this chapter of Stuck in the world of pokemon feel free to review and check out some of my other stories


	4. Chapter 4 training with pain

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon now some of you asked me why I picked onix,grovyle and caturne all those pokemon hold a special place in my gaming life onix was the first pokemon to reach level 40 which to me was a huge milestone grovyle is my favorite pokemon because he's one of the best starter pokemon and he looks pretty badass and caturne even through he's weird pokedex entry the story behind me liking him is I was on the final gym in ruby ( I think) i never used him when he evolved to and all my pokemon fainted and he was all that was left i had no choice to use him I used sand attack i won that gym from that day forward he was one of my favorite pokemon though not to good he's will be one of my favorite anyway please enjoy

note I had To do a lot of research to learn some move sets so bare with me

" ok so what Pokemon do you want to train with" max asked

" hmmm let's do onix" levi pulled out onix

" you have an onix" Max never seeing an onix before

" oh yeah he was a tough one but I got him" levi smiled

" ok so to use a attack you first have to know what attack to use" (again don't remember much of training but I'll do my best)

" so what attacks does onix have" levi asked

" well one of his attacks is tackle which is common in most pokemon" max looking at a pokedex

" ok so onix use tackle on that rock over there" levi instructed onix

onix tackles the rock and it shatters into a thousand pieces

" nice one onix let's do another move" levi excited

" ok let's see let's do harden which is a defensive move"

" ok onix use harden"

onix hardens like instructed

" let's see if it works" Max asks May to test a pokemon in onix

May gets torchic (which isn't a good idea against a rock type I believe)

" torchic use flame" May said

onix defends the attack perfectly taking no damage...obviously

" nice work onix come on back" levi puts onix back in the pokeball

" let's do another" levi said

".Not now we got to get to the town" ash stopping levi from getting a pokemon

" hey lucky wake up" levi kicking lucky awake

" not the spoon wah oh sorry I feel asleep" lucky shaking his head awake

" not the spoon?" Levi confused

" it was. Nightmare ok let's get going

(quick note this takes place during sea temple ok might not be the same but I'll try not to change it completely)

after getting off the mountain they walk a dirt road heading to a city

" hey Brock how far we got" ash asked Brock

" not to far should be a couple more miles" brock looking at his map

" this trail looks familiar" levi told to lucky

" yeah can't put my ghostly finger on it"

4 hours later

" I'm starting to remember this trail" levi said completely exhausted

" how long have we been walking" May whined

" 4 hours" lucky said

" let's take a brake" ash said falling to the ground

" can you pass me some water please" max Thirsty

" here you go" levi handing some water to max

they decided to rest till the morning levi and lucky still awake

" hey lucky ever feel like you're being watched" levi said paranoid

" haven't Heard that one before" lucky stoking the fire in ghost form

" yeah it's probably nothing how do you think we got here" levi said

" well manaphy the prince of the sea temple apparently came to our world and transported us here" lucky explained

" oh yeah pokemon I'll never get use to them" levi starts to go to sleep and so does lucky

in the morning levi and lucky wake up before everyone else

" morning OH GOD" levi awakes with thorns IN his leg

" Jesus um what do you think did this" lucky checking Levi's wounds

" an wild cactus me maybe" levi in pain

" well they don't look deep I think we could just pull them out" lucky said

" do the honors please" levi sarcastically saying

" haha drop the humor ok you ready" Lucky prepared to pull out like 15 thorns from Levi's leg

" yeah just do it fast ok" levi trying to stay calm

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon feel free to review and check out some of my other stories


	5. The egg

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Pokemon I got out of work earlier today so expect a new chapter for Levi's love stories anyway enjoy

When we last left off levi awoke with thorns in his legs

" ok just pulls them out as fast as you can" levi bitting on a stick

lucky starts pulling out the thorns as fast as he can there's about 15 so it didn't take long

" there all done" lucky plucking the last Thorn out

" finally god it hurts" levi still in pain

" can you walk" lucky questioned

" I don't know let me try" levi gets up and limps

" I can walk well limp" levi sitting down

" hey you got the time" lucky asked

". About 8 o,clock" levi looking at the sun

" you can do that" lucky said

" it's pretty easy once you get use to it" levi said

3 hours later ash wakes up so does pikachu

" morning hey where's my hat" ash looking for his hat

pika pika pikachu wearing it

" oh pickachu" ash takes back his hat and hugs. pikachu

" wow you two really friends" levi smiled

" yeah pikachu was my first pokemon" ash rubbing pikachus head

" why doesn't he go in a pokeball" levi asked

pika pika

" he doesn't Like being in a pokeball" ash said

" so where's the nearest town" lucky asked

" shouldn't be far" ash said

they wait for everyone else to wake up and then they head on the road

they walk for another 4 hours

" it feels like we've been walking forever" max said exhausted

" Brock are you sure that map was right" ash also exhausted

" I'm thought it was before" brock looking at the map

" hey May can I have some water" max asked

" don't drink the entire thing ok" May handing max some water (now we're getting into the movie)

" hey lucky does any of this seem familiar to you" levi said

" yeah remember this is the trail from sea temple" lucky reminded levi

max takes the cap off the water bottle and well there not much

"max I said not to drink the entire thing" May mad taking the bottle from max

" it wasn't exactly full" max disappointed

" hey whats that" ash pointed out

" it's water" max yelled

" dibs lucky" levi said

teleport

" exactly what I was thinking" levi smiled

" um I don't think you want to drink that water" lucky looking at the water bubble

" hey wait up don't drink all the water" ash yelled

" hello can we have some of your water " max said to Elizabeth

" hmm of course" Elizabeth smiled

" I know you you're Elizabeth from the water pokemon shows" Brock holding Elizabeth's hands

" I have everyone of your photos now I think this must be true love" Brock in love with Elizabeth ( side note if anyone can tell me why every time Brock meets a girl he instantly falls in love with them)

" now that I have your ear I can drag you away" max dragging Brock away

" lucky this is so familiar" levi whispered

" yeah we're in the movie let's follow max and Brock " lucky said in voice form

levi follows max into the trailer to get water and ash and May join

" wow I could drink 50 more cups" levi chugging down the water

" so you guys do shows" May asked

" would you like a sample" Chen holding a cloth ( i May skip some scenes all right)

everyone agrees except for levi and lucky

" ill stay here " levi said

" come on levi it'll be fun" ash said

" sorry I had a bad experience with a show once" levi flashbacks

to make it short I got hit with prop during a play when I was 7 alright

" levi levi" lucky trying to get levi out of the flashback

" sorry bad memories" levi shacking his head

" ok well we will see you later" ash and the rest leave

after 2 hours levi and lucky discuss certain things

" I can't believe were in the pokemon world" lucky said

" not the first time we've been stuck in a world" levi crosses his arms

" so the cane of the worlds we need to find it" lucky said

" or a pokemon That can go between worlds" levi replied

" that too god how did it come to this" lucky said holding his head

" at least you can move freely" levi said

" what's that" lucky seeing a container of some sort in the top bunk

" looks like an egg?" Levi looking at the egg container

" levi were back" ash opening the door

" oh hey how was it" levi sitting back down

" it was great the tricks the moves" May holding her hands together

" hey it's part of the show" Elizabeth said

" so what you two do while we were gone" Brock asked

" eh you know just played card With lucky" levi excused

" wait who's lucky" Elizabeth asked

" I'm lucky" lucky in ghost form

" whoa what are you a ghost" Elizabeth shocked

" kind of I'll tell you later ok" lucky promised

" well it's getting late you guys should get some rest" Kyle said

the next morning levi and lucky wake before everyone else

" morning it seems we always wake up before everyone else" levi looking around

" I guess there time line isn't the same as ours so we get up earlier" lucky guessed

" hey you two are awake" Elizabeth entering the room

" morning so Elizabeth me and Lucky saw something yesterday" levi said

" what did you see" Elizabeth hoping they didn't see the egg

" we saw some sort of egg on the top bunk" lucky said

" you aren't suppose to see that" Elizabeth said

" why what's so important about it" levi wanted to know

" it's a manaphy egg we need it to show us the sea temple you can't tell anyone else ok"

" out lips are sealed" levi promised

" thanks"

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon feel free to review and check out my other stories


	6. Team rocket

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon sorry it took so long I had to watch the movie 3 times *twitch* to really remember everything so you better enjoy

when we last left off levi and lucky found a strange egg

" so how did you get the egg" lucky asked

" Jackie got it" Elizabeth said

" who's jack" levi said

" he's a pokemon ranger he retrieved the egg from phantom"

" phantom" lucky said

" he's an evil pirate that stole the egg to find the sea temple

" well me and lucky will go get some water we'll see you later" levi and lucky going down to the stream

at the stream

" stuff is gonna get intense soon you know" lucky filling his bottle of water

" hey quick question if you're a ghost why do you need water" levi asked

" just in case we run out" lucky said

" yeah I know the eggs gonna hatch phantom the pirate guy and team rocket" levi said also filling his water bottle

" hey levi" ash said with a canister

" morning sleep well" levi said

" you guys beat us here" max said

" we wake up earlier than everyone else" lucky said

" how much water you guys get" ash asked

" about 6 bottles you got a canister mind doing the rest" levi tired

" yeah you two go get some rest" max said filling the canister

in the trailer

" don't go stop " May screamed waking

" whats wrong May " Elizabeth checking her hair

" oh nothing" May said lowering her arm

" morning"

" right good morning" May said

down but the stream at the picnic table

" wow it's like exactly like the movie" lucky whispering

" I know right it's strange" levi also whispered

" introducing a fresh baked pizza" Brock holding the pizza with a pizza pan

after May tells her dream story everyone talks about levi and lucky

" so levi what's your story" Mary asked ( I'm call calling her mary cause I have no idea how to spell her name ok)

" well I grew up in ever Grande city all ways wanted to be a fisherman until I saw a pokemon battle at the local stadium I was amazed on how the two Pokemon fought I wanted to have one to care for the love and train with so I became a Pokemon trainer I also was a fisherman every time I caught a pokemon I set it free when I turned ten I went to the pokemon center to pick my pokemon I chose treeko and went on from there I've caught 3 so far" levi making up the backstory

" wow quite the backstory you got there" Mary surprised

meanwhile with team rocket ( oh yeah you can't forget these guys) they sneak into the trailer to seek treasure

" there has to be some sort of treasure in this trailer" jesse looking for treasure

" how about this necklace" Meowth found

" let's take it" James said putting in his pocket

" what's this" Jesse finding the egg container

they all touch it and they switch bodies

" that was egg-stream(boooo)" jessie said with James voice this could get confusing

" what do you think your doing with James voice" jessie said to James voice in meowth body

" what do you think your doing with jesses voice" you know who it is ok

" what do you think your doing with meowths voice" yeah you know if you saw the movie

" I'm swearing off egg jokes" James agreed

outside the trailer everyone going back to the trailer

" the people of the sea temple lived In Peace and harmony with the water pokemon to receive the blessing of the ocean to share with the pokemon" Chen said carrying water ( again I'm leaving out a few parts deal with it)

" that must be the one you saw In your dream may" Elizabeth said

" I feel like we're being underused In this chapter" lucky whispered

" the writer is trying to copy the movie i think he's trying to find a way to put us in somewhere" levi whispered

" wait aren't you the writer" lucky thought

" I am but I put my self in the story cause why not" levi breaking the 4th wall

" wow this temple must seem important if it needs a pokemon" levi guessed

" oh yes it has not been seen by human eyes for decades" Chen Replied

" then why did May have the dream" ash wondered

" I guess she's a decedent of the sea people me too" max said happy that he's kind of a decedent of an ancient race

" stop being me" team rocket arguing about who's who

" oh god here we go" lucky hating team rocket ( no seriously I'm not putting this as an add in he actually hates team rocket)

" team rocket" ash prepare for battle

pika pika pikachus checks sparking

Ok I'm skipping the speech they do but here's the last part ok please complain in the review section

" this isn't working" Jesse in mewoths body

" who cares with this baby nothing matters" James said

jake dashes at team rocket who have the egg container team rocket gets on there balloon thing on top of a small mountain and pedal into the sky levi,ash,pikachu,lucky and jake run after them

" and it's lift off to oosaland" they all said pedaling into the air

" pickachu thunder bolt" ash said to pickachu

" hold on you might hit the valuable object" jake stopping pickachu

jake pulls out his capture whip ( I don't know it's name but it's something like that ) and captures a ferro

" lucky I think you can make this so much easier" levi said to lucky

" way ahead of you ash I'm teleport up to that ballon thing and get the egg" lucky said before teleporting

" pikachu go with him" ash said

lucky teleports to the flying Ballon thing and takes pikachu with him

on the ballon thing

" how did you get up here" mewoth voice said

" I think you have something that belong to us" lucky trying to get the egg container

Pika pika

" scram ghost it's ours" james said

" pikachu grab the container" lucky trying to get the container

pikachu gets the container but falls off lucky jumps off catches pikachu and teleports back to levi

" nice job lucky" levi fist pounding lucky

" Pikachu are you alright" ash checking pikachu

pika pika pickachu smiling

" the egg container please" Elizabeth reaching out her hand

ash hands the container to Elizabeth

" wait so you have a pokemon capturer are you a pokemon trainer" ash said

jack nods and takes off his disguise

" jack walker but call me jackie" jack said

" I'm gonna call you jack" levi said

" oh it's fine call me whatever you want" jack taking the rest of the disguise off

" we need to get back to the trailer let's go" Chen says going down the mountain

thank you for reading this really long chapter of stuck iN the world of Pokemon feel free to

Review and check out my other stories


	7. The birth of a Pokemon

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Pokemon enjoy

Note there's gonna be a lot of differences in this chapter nothing major but one part is

" I'm on a mission right now the marina group is helping me in a big way" jack packing some things

" I'm sorry we couldn't tell you" Elizabeth apologized

" this pokemon is the egg of a manaphy" jack said

" um lucky can I speck to you in privacy" levi dragging lucky away from everyone else

" yeah what is it" lucky said in voice form

" thats our way home" levi said

" what?" Lucky confused

" manaphy brought us here she can bring us back" levi said pacing back and fourth

" I thought there was only one" lucky said

" well apparently not we bring her to the sea temple she brings us back its full proof" levi said

after saying that sentence levi hears what is helicopter blades

" is that helicopters" levi said

" oh crap it's the phantom" lucky said coming out of voice form

" cacturne come on out" levi throws down cacturne

" did you have to say it like that" lucky said

" hey it's pokemon what can you expect" levi said

cacturne

suddenly three bee drills come out and one of them attacks levi

" cacturne use thunder punch" levi commands

cacturne has a direct hit on the bee drill and it faints

" nice job let's go" levi saying to cacturne

cacturne

"Quick we need to get the egg back to the trailer" jack said holding a fake egg container

"Pokemon ranger give me the egg" phantom coming from the corner

" sorry not today" (again changing up some stuff) jack and ash go an alternate path while the phantom chases jack

jack does the switch-a-roo and ash runs the opposite direction with the real egg levi and lucky meet up with ash

" ash where's jack" levi crouches

" he's luring the phantom away here take this it's the egg don't drop it" ash hands the egg to levi

" where do I take it" levi asked

" to the trailer go"

pickachu Catches up to ash and does volt tackle on the bee drill

" cacturne go help ash and pickachu meet me at the trailer ok" levi says

cacturne goes helps ash and pickachu with the bee drills

" ok do you know the path to the Trailer" lucky asks levi running. To the trailer

" no idea I guess up" levi running

suddenly the blue pirate ( no idea what he's name is) sneaks up on levi trying to take the egg

" give me the egg" the pirate says

levi and lucky struggle to keep the egg in there grasp when the egg comes out of the container and goes flying in the air

" lucky catch it" levi says

lucky floats up and the egg goes right through his hands lucky for them May caught it

" oh thank god" levi breathless

" May go to the trailer make sure the egg is safe" lucky says levitating down

" right I'll see you there" May and max running up to the trailer

While they run up the hill the phantom comes out of nowhere and tries to steal the egg

" now little girl give me the egg" the phantom says trying to get the egg

" no manaphy isn't your" May struggling to keep hold of the egg

max jumps on the back of the phantom ash and the rest catch up and the the egg starts too hatch lucky possess the phantom but is unable to

" what the it's like he's not human" lucky on the ground

" May give me the egg" jack runs towards the egg

the phantom stops jack and it's just a pile up the egg hatches in mays hands and the pile up stops

mama the manaphy sounds?

the manaphy cries

" um it's ok shhhh shhh it's ok there there" May trying to stop the manaphys cry

" the miracle of egg birth not as terrifying or messy as actual birth" levi putting his shoulder over lucky

" jeez dude" lucky says

" I was gonna hatch that manaphy with my two hands" the phantom whines

" quick back to the trailer" jack tells everyone

jack kicks phantom back to the helicopter

in the trailer with a newborn manaphy

" shhh there there it will be alright. " may calming down the manaphy

mama the manaphy says

" um may I think manaphy thinks it's your mother" Elizabeth says

" it's true when a pokemon is first born the first person it sees it thinks is his mother" Brock says

" so I'm a mom" May shocked

" I can take it from here May" Mary takes manaphy but it cries

" may I think it prefers you" Mary handing manaphy back to May

pika pika pickachu goes to the roof hatch and ash peeks his head through and see the pirates

" the pirates are coming" ash says closing the hatch

" take down the trailer" the phantom commands

grappling hooks bust through the roof

"everyone out of the trailer move" Chet busts through the door

everyone but levi makes it across levi almost made it across but the hook broke and he had to stay with the trailer

the trailer wrecks down the hill somehow levi is alive

meanwhile at the car

" everyone here" Chet says closing the door

" wheres levi" lucky wonders

" he didn't make it through" Chet says

" what do you mean" lucky heart pumping

" he was in The trailer when it fell down the hill" Chet says

" no no NO I'm going after him" lucky mad and sad at the same time

" no it's too dangerous" ash tries to stop lucky

" I've seem things so dangerous that it changes a man" lucky says to ash

" I'll catch up if I'm not back till the morning don't look for me" lucky says to everyone

" what make you think he's alive" max says to lucky

" he's survived worse I'll hopefully see you later"

teleport

thank you for Reading this chapter of stuck in the World of Pokemon feel free to review and check out my other stories


	8. Saving the doctor

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of Pokemon now it's my day off of work today and so I'll be able to write a couple chapters today so enjoy

when we last left off the manaphy egg hatched and levi was in a wrecked trailer and lucky goes after him

lucky reaches the bottom of the hill to find parts of the trailer everywhere

" no Levi where are you" lucky checking under the rubble

" god over here"" levi under part of the trailer

" can you get it off" levi said

" yeah one two three push" lucky pushing the piece off

" god shoulder I think it's broke" levi holding his shoulder

" we got to get you too a hospital" lucky says picking levi up

" can you walk" lucky asking

" I'll limp for a while let's go it's gonna get dark" levi limping

lucky teleports with levi up to the road

" ok we will follow this road until we find the others" lucky said

" ok let's get going" levi limping

it takes several hours to get to the temple levi bleeding internally and getting weaker they walk down the stairs to find a dead end levi knowing there's a entrance behind it lucky possess levi and goes through the wall to find a tunnel at the end is an entrance and a note telling levi and lucky to get to the piers

teleport

" oh great there not here" lucky frustrated

" let's get to a hospital first" levi limping

at the hospital levi gets patched up and gets his internal bleeding stopped and his broken shoulder fixed it took a day to do it

" ok we're out of the hospital let's catch up" lucky said

" what time is it" levi asked

" its 9:30 PM they ought of be asleep by now" lucky looking at the clock

" wanna have a little fun with it" levi smiling

" oh yeah lets go"

teleport

" can you say I love you" May said to manaphy

" ok we're at this part in the movie what do we do first" levi whispered

" let's get some rest" lucky Possessing levi and going invisible

lucky and levi sleep in the morning they hear splashes and ash max and May are swimming

" ok there swimming let's screw with them" lucky not possessing levi

" ok I got an idea when one of them jumps in grab them and levitate them" levi whispered

" seems a little mean" lucky said

" yeah kind of but do it anyway" levi says

max about to jump from the top deck lucky grabs him and levitates him while invisible

" ahh whats going on"max trying to break free

" is it lucky?" May guessed

lucky reveals himself and lowers max down

" lucky you made it where's levi" ash says swimming

levi jumps in the water with his trunks on

" levi your alive" May said smiling

" can't kill levi anytime soon" levi swimming

" how did you survive" max asked

" luck really lucky found me we followed your tracks and teleported here" levi said

" It's good to have you back" jack says

" it's good to be back" levi smiling

" so how's manaphy" lucky asking may

" she's swimming on her own now" May smiled

" keep a close eye on her" lucky says

" hey levi can I talk to you and ash" jack asked

" yeah sure one sec" levi said drying off

below deck

" what is it Jackie" ash said

" I need you two to separate May and manaphy" jack says

" but there so close" levi says

" thats the thing the closer they get to each other manaphy won't want to leave" jack says

" please you won't have to do that" May entering the room

" i will be fine I promise" May with a worried face

" what about manaphy put you in her place the prince of the sea temple" jack says

" she needs to be there" jack says

" I haven't thought if that" May says

" May theres no other choice you have to let manaphy go" lucky Frowning

happy happy manaphy swimming outside the glass

May runs out of the room crying

" poor girl" levi says

In levi and lucky's room

" wow this is emotional" levi says

" I mean yeah the movie was emotional but in person jeez" lucky says

levi and lucky hear manaphy singing and go on deck to listen

" wow it's beautiful" levi leaning against the rail

" this is gonna get bad soon phantoms Following us" lucky says

" but it will get better we can go home" levi smiles

the next morning the boat is docked at a small island

levi and lucky go outside and feed Levi's pokemon

" here you guys go some food" levi feeding his pokemon

" you got some pretty strong pokemon" Brock Says

" yeah wish I had more" levi says

" train with them and find new pokemon" Brock says

" still don't know much about pokemon training" levi says

" maybe ill battle with you one day" Brock says

" maybe on day" lucky interrupts

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon I know it was kinda dull but feel free to review and check on my other stories


	9. The temple

Welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon sorry the last chapter was actually pretty bad I don't really have an excuse I guess I was just writing to fast I don't know anyway I promise this chapter won't be as bad so enjoy

when we last left off levi is alive and now there on there way to the sea temple

" so Brock how long you've been pokemon training" Levi drinking some water

". Since everyone else really 10 years old My first pokemon was onix it was a gift from my dad"

" lucky you my first pokemon treeko then onix then cacturne" levi said

" you don't have any other pokemon" Brock asked

" no just those 3 there good pokemon and friends" levi smiled

" well good luck in the future levi" Brock patting Levi's shoulder

levi decides to go for a swim so he goes to his room and gets ready with lucky but you know not in that way

" ready lets go" levi says

teleport

" oh you son of a" lucky teleports levi about 23 feet above water and well drops him

levi quick thinking pencil dives into the water

" lucky you bastard" levi heart pounding

" it was funny ok" lucky giggling

they swim for about 20 minutes may comes out and manaphy is playing with corfish and Mays bandana flys away because of the wind and manaphy goes after it

about 4 hours pass and it's sunset and manaphy hasn't come back

" manaphy not back yet" Brock looking for manaphy

" where could she be" Elizabeth panicking a little

" I might know" levi crossing his arms

" where is she" ash asked

" well mays bandana flew off and I think I saw manaphy go after it" levi said

" well then we need to find her" max said

they go to the submarine levi goes and lucky stays

While looking for manaphy

" it's because the way I treated her" May blaming herself

"that's not the reason May" Elizabeth telling May

meanwhile manaphy is searching for mays bandana she finds it (what a twist) the phantom is told about the submarine and goes after it...alone a

"manaphy it's me may please be ok" May about to cry

" wow she's really sad" lucky saying not in voice form

" lucky did you sneak in my head" levi whispering

" no telepath learned that back in the Mario world" lucky using telepath

" well yeah she's really attached man pokemon is sad" levi whispering

manaphy finds the submarine with mays bandana May joyed as ever cries with joy while that happens the submarine gets caught in a riptide

" elizabeth what's going on" Chet says through the radio

" were caught in a riptide I've lost control" Elizabeth struggling to get control

manaphy goes in a direction and May says they should follow manaphy ( cause manaphy is a genius apparently) which elizabeth does and well they get out

" in real life you would of been dead" lucky using telepath

" yeah but it's pokemon nobody dies" levi says

" well except for ghost pokemon" lucky says

" oh yeah creepy" levi shudders

While going back to the boat

" the lunar eclipse is almost here" Mary looking out a window

" there gone" Chet said

" wait what do you mean gone" lucky asked

" they have disappeared" Chet said

" I think we know where they went" Kyle said

the submarine docks at the entrance if the sea temple lucky knowing where levi is he teleports to levi

teleport

" ahh jeez lucky hey" levi jumped

" Can't miss out on the sea temple" lucky ready to get out of the submarine

they all get out if the submarine and there at the sea temple

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck In the world of pokemon feel free to review and check out my other stories


	10. April fools

April fools yeah I'm not leaving I'll probably never leave fanfiction it's too fun anyway on to the chapter welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon enjoy by the way thanks for 100 views not really a milestone but every view is a milestone to me

when we last left off levi lucky and the rest found the sea temple

as levi and lucky got out of the submarine they were in awe of how beautiful the temple was May runs to find manaphy which manaphy finds May and it's a little emotional reunion which makes levi a little teary

" are you crying" lucky smiled

" no it's the water it hurts my eyes" levi whipping the tears off

They gang walks to where the entrance is with a waterfall is manaphy sings a little tune and the waterfall opens inside they are greeted with a stone that has strange symbols on it

" what's it say" levi asked

" I don't know" Elizabeth replied

" obviously a bunch of kids won't be able to read the people of the sea temples writing" phantom interrupted

" who you calling kid grandpa" levi responded

" out of the way" phantom said pushing them out of the way

the phantom Translate the language and enters a combination that opens a door to the sea crown

phantom runs to the crown (but it's just a bunch of crystals) the rest run in to stop phantom while in the room manaphy jumps in some water going upwards phantom trying to take a crystal manaphy helps? Phantom take the crystal ( or stop him) with the cyristal out of its socket the room begins to flood

" levi you ready" lucky prepared for what happens next

" prepared to run" levi responded

the dash out of the room but max falls

" gotcha" lucky grabbing max

max terrified hugs lucky in fear

" come on we got to get to the submarine" Elizabeth said

they run to the submarine when elizabeth max and brock get in the submarine is picked up by a strong current that drives them away from the temple manaphy swims bsck to where the phantom is and may chases after her

"May wait" ash running to May

" oh if the risk of dying could get any higher" levi said

" don't worry we won't die the story needs us to live" lucky breaking the 4th wall

" we should probably chase after them" levi beginning to run to catch up to ash and May

Teleport

" that works too" levi said

" manaphy where are you going" May screamed

" she must be trying to save the temple" ash replied

" we got to help her" levi said

" let's go" ash running down the hall jumping into the rising water

" leap of faith right" lucky said

" for me not for you" levi jumps into the water

They swim to a column that is not underwater yet except for lucky he can just teleport

" ok we got to get up there" ash said

teleport

" wow you overuse that" levi said

" quick the crown" may grabbing the crystals and putting them back

they get all but one crystal

" where the last one" May asked

The water rising to there feet they run towards a hallway while a giant wave of water chases the

while running

" how could something so essential to life be so dangerous" levi says

" quick up here" ash running up stairs

running up the stairs pikachu notices another crystal

pika pika pickachu trying to pick up the crystal

" the last crystal" May said

" how did it end up here" ash picking up the crystal

" who cares we got to get it back to the sta-" lucky interrupted by a wave of water

running up the stairs there is a escape pod ash pulls it out of the water

" May levi lucky get in here" ash says

" theres only room for one" levi says

" then who stays" May asked

" I got to return the crystal" ash said

" ill go with ash" levi volunteering

Ash places May into the escape pod and places pikachu in it as well

" stay here levi lucky let's go" ash says

" ok go up it's the best way to stay away from the water" levi says

they parkour over certain decorations to get back to the crowns room completely flooded

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon feel free to review and check out my other stories and also go check out sol123 stories he's doing this romance with hooktail and bowser sounds weird but it's not it's pretty good actually


	11. Not the home they were expecting

welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon enjoy so I'm gonna do more stories ( obviously) expect stuck in the world of infamous levi love stories:ash and May and zombie survival journal if you have any suggestion for stories please message me

when we last left off the temple was flooding fast

" oh here we go" levi said looking down

" you guys ready" ash said

" let's do it" lucky said jumping off

the water was about 40 feet deep ash has the crystal and goes to put it back but he drops it when he hits the water

" ok ash we only got a few minutes to get the crystal in the socket if we don't the sea temple sinks to the ocean floor" levi says taking a deep breath

levi and ash go after the crystal which is at the bottom of the floor lucky has to hold he's breath underwater somehow levi reaches the crystal but it's stuck he struggles to pull it out ash come over to help running out of air ash and levi are forced to go to the top

" it's stuck in there good" ash said

" ok let's see I give it 5 minutes to get the crystal back in its place so take a deep breath" levi going underwater

they again reach the crystal lucky helps this time it come out of its socket ash is carrying it levi passes out but hears his brother encouraging that he could do it ( Garrett not lucky) lucky comes over to revive levi he awakes and sees ash motionless he swims over to ash and shakes him awake the crystal in the water levi and ash go for air but the room is completely flooded lucky however grabbed the crystal and placed it in the socket and a flash levi and lucky awake in a house

" lucky are we home" levi says waking up

" ahh I'm still in ghost form" lucky also waking up

levi opens some curtains to notice there ship...and a pokemon

" dammit were still here" levi frustrated

" how"

" maybe you putting in that crystal some how created a reaction to teleport us here" levi said

" well now what" lucky says

" don't know I guess travel" levi guessed

" where would we go" lucky asked

" anywhere really we're not gonna get out of here for awhile so might as well" levi said

" i mean really there has to be a way back" lucky said

" maybe we will find a way back but not for a while" levi said getting packed

" might as well right" lucky said

levi and lucky leave there house and go on there boat

" let's take the boat" levi said

" maybe we'll meet up with the others"

" I won't count on it" levi getting in the boat

" ok lets see whoa the map is pokemon" lucky looking at the map

" so we were at the hoenn region right let's go here" levi pointing at a random location

" set sail" lucky said

they set sail to Cameron's palace ( yes I know that's the 8th movie and sea temple was the 9th just bare with me okay)


	12. The great palace

welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon enjoy ok so now I'm moving to the 8th pokemon movie lucario and the mystery of mew yes I know sea temple was after mystery of mew just bare with me ok

when we last left off levi and lucky were teleported back to there boat and set sail to the great castle

" hey lucky I see a shore let's drop anchor" levI said

lucky drops the anchor and they dock the boat

" let's see we're about 4 miles from the great castle lets go" levi said looking at the map

on a trail

" does the great castle sound familiar" lucky said in voice form

" yeah it does" levi replied

" wait wasn't there a movie about lucario" lucky said

" oh yeah lucario and the mystery of mew but wasn't that before sea temple" levi said

" the writer is just making it so that it's after sea temple okay" lucky again breaking the forth wall

out of story

" wait aren't you the writer" lucky said in voice form

" yeah obviously" levi replied

" then if you are in the story isn't levi the writer" lucky said

" hmm good point that gives me an idea" levi cracking his knuckles

in the story

"actually I'm the writer lucky so I make everything happen basically" levi said

" then why don't you bring us home" lucky asked

" gotta have a story behind it you can't just go home whenever you want" levi argued

" I think we broke the 4th wall enough in this chapter" lucky said

They reach the great palace and turns out there's a festival

" hey look there's a festival about sir Arron we should go" levi looking at a flier

" yeah it also says that you traditional cloths where would we find that" lucky said

" it says that you can get some at the palace alright lets go" levi heading to the palace

" welcome to the great palace are you here for the festival" a guard asked

" um...actually were looking for the traditional cloths for the festival" levi kind of scared if a guard in steel armor

" right this way" the guard escorted levi to the cloths

in the room with all the cloths

" wow that's a lot of cloths" levi said

" let's see I'm gonna wear something fancy" lucky in ghost form

" here we go" levi chooses a fedora and a vest

" think they should allow it" lucky asked

" it's in here isn't it" levi replied

" I can't wait to go to the festival" a voice said for the door entrance

" crap hide" levi said

lucky turns him and levi invisible while ash,May,max and Brock come through the door

pika pika

" ooo what should I wear" May said looking at the cloths

" I'm gonna wear something heroic" ash said

as max runs to get the cloths he wants he bumps into invisible levi curious he feels around and feels a person max leaves it alone because May called him over to help her with her cloths

they all leave with there cloths

" jeez that was close" levi visible again

" oh yeah did we go back in time" lucky asked

" no at least I don't think so again I made it so this movie is after sea temple" levi said

" well theres a pokemon tournament today you should sign up" lucky encouraged levi

" sure why not" levi said leaving the room

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon sorry it was so short but feel free to review and check out my other stories


	13. First battle

welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon enjoy so again this will be like sea temple but lucario i had to watch the movie 3 time again... So enjoy

when we last left off levi and lucky reached the great palace and decided to enter a pokemon tournament

" excuse me is this where you sign up for the pokemon tournament" levi asking the guard

" do you have more than five pokemon" the guard asked

" I don't have more than five" levi said

" then you can't enter the tournament you can but some pokemon at the local pokemon center" the guard showing where the pokemon center is

At the pokemon center

" hello I'm looking to buy,some pokemon" levi said

" great this way please" nurse joy escorted levi to some pokeballs

" how many do you need" nurse joy asked

" two for the tournament" levi said

" ok here's 5 pick which one you want" nurse joy said

" I can't believe they Sell Pokemon" lucky in voice form

" ok your choices are sableye, garchomp, sharpedo,natu or pichu" nurse joy holding 5 pokeballs

" I will take sableye and garchomp" levi buying the poke balls

later levi signs up for the tournament and then go get ready

" ok so you ready" lucky said

" ready as I've ever been" levi nervous

" think I'm gonna lose" levi asked

" maybe maybe not we will find out" lucky said in ghost form

" you know ash is gonna be in it" levi remembered

" yeah I know wonder if anything will change if we beat him" lucky said

" ok we got sableye and garchomp" levi holding. The pokeballs

" doesn't sableye eat crystals" lucky asked

" I think so" levi looking at his pokedex

" says here his favorite food is rare crystals interesting" levi putting away his pokedex

" first contenders would you please report to the arena" a anncoucer said

levi heads to the arena

Levi defeats all his foes the he's up against Ash

" levi" ash shocked that levi is alive

" well this got interesting " levi says

ash throws out his pikachu Levi throws out onix

" one of us is gonna win ash" levi says

" good luck" ash replies

pikachu uses thunder bolt which is ineffective against onix onix counters with a tackle which is somewhat effective against pikachu pikachu nearly knocked out uses quick attack onix dodges the attack and uses rock throw on pikachu knocking him out

" yes" levi whispered

" pikachu are you ok" ash checking pikachu

pika pika pickachu almost knocked out

" hey ash good battle" levi reaching out his hand

ash picks up pikachu and shakes Levi's hand

" let's get him to a pokemon center" levi said

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon feel free to revowe and check out my other stories


	14. Lucario

i am back my internet been down for a couple days but I'm back and I got some news so greninja in smash bros I heard about this today and holy crap yes I've recently bought a 3ds and got pokemon x and a picked frogaier and it evolved into greninja and holy crap is he badass a water frog ninja he is now one of my favorite pokemon he is tied with grovyle anyway enjoy

when we last left off levi won a competition against ash

on the way to a pokemon center

" wow levi you did well" ash said

" yeah how about this we will battle again deal" levi asked

" deal"

" so levi what happened to you and lucky when you disappeared from the sea temple" Brock asked

" no idea somehow putting the crystal back into the socket it teleported me and lucky" levi explaining

" so you disappeared" May said

" yeah pretty much I think my teleport was I guess malfunctioned and teleported us randomly" lucky explains

while walking to a near pokecenter levi notices someone jumping roof to roof levi thinks nothing of it and moves on ( little did he know that it is lucario *dramatic music*)

ash gets pikachu all healed up

" so levi you hear there's a ball tonight" ash reminding levi

" yeah we heard you guys going" levi asked

" you bet" May excited

hours later at the ball levi is awarded guardian of the year and is awarded a staff

" by the power invested in me I give you the staff of Arin" ilene gives levi the staff

" wow thanks oddly heavy this staff" levi pretty weak actually

" let the ball commence" Ilene starts the ball

as the ball starts levi stares into the staff gem and hears " why have you forsaken me" by a strange voice

" what the hell was that" lucky dazed by the voice in voice form

" I think it was lucario" levi said softly

" well anyways let's get this ball started" lucky said

levi gets up from his chair but sadly the old lady tells levi to sit there for the rest if the night

" I feel like king in this chair" levi whispered

" bow down subjects" lucky said

levi chuckles and notices that pikachu and hand ape thing...( sorry don't know the monkey tail hand things name) and decideds to let his pokemon to have fun except for onix and garchomp cause there huge

" go have fun guys I'll see you in a bit" levi saying to his pokemon

after awhile levi falls asleep and is woken up by lucky

" I'm not asleep" levi waking up

" oh hey your awake so get this I heard lucarios voice again" lucky in voice form

" how long was I out for" levi rubbing his eyes

" 2 hours"

" oh cool"

" and now the guardian will signal the fireworks" Ilene walking down the steps

" make a guardians pose" the old lady demanded levi to do

" okay jeez um" levi does a guardians pose

" I had faith in you master" the staff said

the staff goes crazy and the gems glows and lucario comes out

" master why have you forsaken the kingdom answer me" lucario still blind

" ummmmm hi" levi weirded out because lucario was just standing there

" whoa did you hear that um we are not sir Arin lucario" lucky hearing the telepath thwt lucario intended to levi to hear

lucario runs off

" who was that" ash asked

" lucario"

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon feel free to review and check out my other stories and goodnight


	15. To the tree

Hello everybody and welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon I know it's been a while since I posted a chapter my internet is screwed up I'm spending a night at my brothers house for the day because the rain is pretty bad down here anyway please enjoy sorry if it's crammed together remember it's my iPad I'm doing this with and also I could write the rest of the story in this one chapter but I won't.

when we last left off levi was crowned guardian of the year and awarded a staff of course the staff had lucario in it

Lucario runs off and the rest chase after him lucario enters a room that was his from back in the poke war but now it's like a museum

" lucario slow down" levi came bursting threw the door

" what is this why is the palace celebrating there is war" lucario using telepath and lucky instead of levi

" hang on now try" lucky in ghost form

" hang on allow me lucario this is home the war is over" Ilene says to lucario

" but there was war two days ago" lucario shocked to find that there is no war

" come lucario we need to talk" Ilene escorting lucario to her throne ( note not everything will be the same alright)

lucky teleports to the throne with levi

" ah jeez don't do that why did you teleport" levi looking around

" I'm lazy anyway I have an idea on how to get back home" lucky said in ghost form

" and how do you plan to do that" levi crossing his arms

" there's two ways i think we can get home the first one is arecus the "poke god" as some people say now we have not seen the movie so I don't know much about him the second option is um...the pokemon that can grant you a wish what's her name can't remember anyway she can bring us home if we wish though so decide" lucky saying the longest sentence in this story

" wow that was a mouth full but I think the staff that lucario was in was actually the staff of the worlds so we get the staff and go home" levi explained

"yeah bu-

" how did you guys get here so fast" ash interrupting lucky

" um...nothing so" levi un-crossing his arms

while everyone was asking lucario question max comes in screaming that he saw a mew and it took pikachu

" wait max you saw a mew" May questioning max

" I did I swear" max says

" pikachu do you know where they went" ash worried out of his mind

" no idea" max says...again

" the tree" Ilene looking at the tree that looks like a rock from the distance

" what tree" Brock asked

" that tree that tree looks like a rock from the distance but mew would have most likely gone there" Ilene point-ing at the tree

" well then we got to get going" ash wanting to leave as soon as he can

" lucario will you escort ash and his friends to the tree" Ilene asking lucario

lucario agrees and kid enters and asks if she can come along of course she does and the adventure begins

in the morning they are in a humvee ( you know what I'm talking about pokefan)

while in the car

"hey lucky why don't you just teleport us there" levi asking lucky while lucky is in voice form

" don't want to disrupt the story alright" lucky in a drowsy voice

" so exactly what is aura" ash asked

" well aura is like a life force

out of story

"levi please don't make me go through this" lucky whining

" what's so wrong about it" levi asking

" it's so boring you have no idea" lucky still whining

"HEY SHUT UP I'm trying to sleep" Garrett shouting at levi

" sorry Garrett fine I'll skip till when they get to a hot spring" levi says to lucky

back into story

at the hot spring (cause lucky demands it)

" hey look it's a hot spring" max looking at the window to see a hot spring

" okay we can take a little break" kid telling the rest

at the hot spring levi gets changed and well goes swimming

" never been in a hot spring before" ash says completely relaxed

" ever heard of a hot tub exactly the same" levi talking about the real world instead if the pokemon world

" what's that" Brock asked

" oh um... That's what my mom called a hot bath a hot tub yeah hehe" levi getting nervous

" hey what's that" May pointing at a flower

" oh boy that looks familiar" lucky saying in voice form

" I think that's a time flower" levi says to lucky

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon please feel free to review and message me what you're favorite pokemon is not forcing you just asking you to


	16. The fight

Hello everyone and welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon so at the end of this good old chapter I'm gonna have a viewers choice chapter (hope that's not against the rules) so this story will be longer than I prepared for anyway sorry for not posting in forever I was lazy and work *sign* but I'm back i will try to get these chapters out earlier but enjoy

when we last left off pikachu was takin by mew and to the tree of life (I think that the name) and they went after him

as always not everything will be the same

Ash begins to climb up the rocks but is unnecessary because lucky teleported and picked it lucky accidentally drops the flower and ash falls and May catches it

" wow nice catch" levi complimenting May ( seriously that was a catch)

" I said look at the flower not pick it" May somewhat disappointed in lucky

" what is it" Max asked

" I don't know but let's replant it"

May and levi replant the flower (which is a time flower) levi touches the flower and his past appears

Levi's past as first kiss,surgeries,dates so on so forth

" what was that" Brock asked

" that's my past" levi announced

" what do you mean" ash asks

" that a time flower" kid interrupts

everyone except levi and lucky look at kid curious

" a time flower shows someone's past with aura" kid explains

" so Levi that's you're past" max says

" and mine technically" lucky interrupting

" but it didn't look like this world it looked a lot different" ash says (I know that's getting redundant)

levi just says it's the visual that makes it look like that but really that's the real world

They decide to stay the night there while sitting at the campfires ash talks about pikachu which makes lucario mad and he runs off ash follows and it ends up in a fight they both roll into the lake

" you two stop fighting like 7 year olds grow up" lucky picking up bot ash and lucario out of the water

lucky drops them both and lucario runs away

" come on lucky let's talk to him" levi going after lucario

levi and lucky go to lucario and talk

" lucario what was that" levi leaning against a tree

" anger my master abandoned me" lucario using telepath

" why did he do that" lucky wondering

" in the war my master ran and trapped my in that staff" lucario kind of sad

" hey don't worry about I bet he was a good friend I'm gonna head back to the others" levi heading back

" I know you are not from this world" lucario stopping levi and lucky

levi and lucky stop in fear and turn around slowly

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon now arecus or jarachi arecus ( the poke god) could return levi and lucky home or jarachi levi could wish his self back home so you decide either message me or in the reviews the most vote win ( I have a feeling no one will vote)


	17. The blob

Hello and welcome to the next chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon this story has been abandoned for awhile and I apologies I was focusing on Levi's love stories for a while and now I'm coming back to this one also I will be doing an alternate story of stuck in the world of pokemon with x and y after this one. I've gotten some hate from the chapter where I bought pokemon and garchomp was there I've gotten things like"garchomp is from the 4th gen idiot" I always say I'm sorry for ruining you're life with this one mistake, I'm not perfect alright so calm down alright. Enjoy

when we last left off ash and lucario fought and lucario knows levi and lucky rant from that world

levi and lucky turn around slowly

" um what did you say" levi stuttering

" you two aren't from this world" lucario stands up and says

" how do you know that" lucky asks

" you're aura is not from this realm" lucario doing that aura thing

levi and lucky look at each other and confess to lucario. Lucario stands there and shacks his head and leaves

Levi and lucky follow lucario back to camp and get some rest

In the morning levi wakes up to see everyone else gone.

levi curious of what happened wakes up lucky. Lucky goes into ghost form and is as shocked as levi to see everybody gone

" ummm where is everyone" lucky asks

" I think I know what happened"

levi explains on what happened to everyone and how they left them

" do you think they would leave us" lucky crossing his arms

" yeah probably didn't this already happen" levi asks

" remember mario how they got really mad at us for not telling them where we're from"

levi signs and gets his stuff together

" so what do we do now" lucky asks

" what we would usually do go find them" levi packing his stuff

Lucky doubts that the rest will accept there return but he agrees and they follow the trail left behind by the car

As they were following the trail they find one of the time flowers

" hey look it's a time flower" levi picking it up

" we already know what kind of time line it is" lucky looking at the flower

levi puts down the flower and they move on

2 hours later

" jeez how much longer till we find the car" lucky in voice form

" shouldn't be long now we have been walking for 2 hours" levi not sure if he's right or not

lucky annoyed by how long there taking decides to teleport inside the tree

" hide" lucky whispers while turning invisible

" do you think it was the right thing to do to leave levi" max asking may

" I'm not sure max but I miss them" May replying

" okay there gone" levi checking around the corner

" so were this far into the movie" lucky looking around

" yeah the cave...wait isn't the tree alive or something" levi walking through the cave

" I'm pretty sure there's these white blood cells that destroy anything in I guess the blood?"

Just as lucky said that these blob like things chase them

" like that" levi says while running away

" levi you know what happens If they touch you" lucky reminding levi

" we pretty much die hope it's painless"

levi and Lucky eventually run pass ash and the rest

" levi?" Ash said

" no time to talk don't let them touch you" levi pointing at the blobs

they all run away from blobs

" why are we running away from those" Brock asks

" if they touch you. You will die" lucky making it simple

levi running out of breath slows down and gets caught by the blob

as lucky watches levi slowly fade away he possess levi making the blob let go of levi

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon feel free to review and check out my other stories


	18. A new land

Hello everybody and welcome okay let's speck about this story now I just finished another chapter of Levi's love stories:Luigi and daisy then I come to this story to see the lack of expressions in the characters and the shortness so to try to make it better this will be the longest chapter it might take a while but I will do it enjoy

when we last left off levi and lucky were left behind but came back to the others and levi got caught in a blob but lucky possess levi making the blob let go

" how did you" levi In confusion on what just happened

" remember pokemon don't get killed" lucky remembering he's technically a pokemon

Levi and lucky run to catch up

they eventually catch up to the rest and cross a fairly big bridge with team rocket oddly enough once they cross the bridge lucario blows up half of the bridge to slow down regirock and registeel they run until they reach a one way passage and regirock and registeel somehow made it across the bridge ash decides to stay behind to slow down the two golems

" ash are you sure" levi grabbing ashs arm

" if I wasn't sure would I be doing this" ash states

" good point. Good luck" levi leaves

The rest run away they reach an odd rock formation max in front of everyone else gets caught in one of the blobs and so does Brock levi and may desperately try to get max and Brock out of the blob but they fail

" oh my god" lucky eyes widen

May is crushed by the death if her little brother

" May come on we gotta keep moving" levi grabbing Mays shoulder

May doesn't respond and is then caught by one of the blob just before she dies ( yeah she dies I thought this was a kids movie) she let's her pokemon free just before dying

" levi come on we gotta keep moving" Kidd yelled

" levi there was nothing you could do let's go" lucky holding Levi's shoulder

levi stands up and run from the blobs

levi and lucky follow Kidd until they find ash on giant crystals

" Kidd over there I think its ash" levi quenching

levi attempts to climb on the crystals but is blown off by the heavy winds

levi is free falling from the tree lucky jumps and goes after him

levi falls for what feels like forever

lucky knows he's not going to make it in time to save levi so what he decides to do is

TELEPORT

levi and lucky are teleported to the cave where ash and Kidd are

" jeez lucky maybe you could of done that a bit earlier" levi says still running

they enter a room where lucario is grabbed by registeel Kidd and ash are caught in blobs

levi and lucky lunge after ash and Kidd to try to save them lucky lasts minutes possessing Kidd but is too late

ash and Kidd die

levi and lucky back up from the scene

levi and lucky are pretty sad since lucky could of possessed ash and Kidd

pikachu begins to cry

mew somehow brings back ash and the others

pikachu instantly's hugs ash

"the love of a pokemon is strong" levi leaning against a wall

" yeah but you barley even look at you're Pokemon" lucky making a point

just as lucky says that the wall starts to dissolve and lucky falls this time

out of story

lucky: didn't this just happen

levi: yeah but you fell this time that never happens

lucky: it's not much of a difference

levi: its something

back into the story

levi then falls out of tree

levi catches up to lucky who's just gliding

" doesn't this usually happen to you" lucky said gliding

" wanted to change some things up alright" levi still falling

levi and lucky continue to fall lucky teleports but not back to the tree

teleport

levi wakes up in some sort of bed with a women screaming his name

levi gets up and goes downstairs to find that his mom is there

" umm who are you" levi asking

" I'm you're mother silly" Levi's mom making breakfast

levi is extremely confused did he go back home or somewhere completely different

" sit down I just finished breakfast" Levi's mom ( I'm not gonna give my moms name away so let's call her beth) said giving levi breakfast

levi sits down and has breakfast

" Um levi what's happening" lucky in voice form

" I don't know but that's mom" levi thinking ( meaning he talks to lucky without speaking out loud)

" so you finish up you're breakfast and go get dressed" beth said

levi Finishes his breakfast and goes to get dressed while he get dressed a wild fletching flys through the window

" um... Lucky I think I know where we are" levi thinking

thank you for reading this chapter of stuck in the world of pokemon hope you enjoyed if not please message me why and how I could make it better check out my other stories please


End file.
